Justin Antiorio
Justin Antiorio was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. He was the runner-up of that season. Personality Justin was a nice guy who was easy to befriend with and was a funny contestant who can crack good jokes, although he was angered by Robyn due to the latter's poor attitude or even annoyed by his teammate Clemenza. In the kitchen, he was the strongest chef on the blue team who had an exceptional palate and took the competition seriously, also was consistently excelled in challenges and services, which got him to compete in the finals. He developed a friendship with Brian and Barbie. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. While Justin doubted that Sous Chef Andi would have her head shaved, the latter showed everybody that she already did it herself. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Justin was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Danielle. He made an unknown dish, it was praised for its seasoning, and he won that round over Danielle. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by cleaning up both kitchens. During dinner service, Justin was on the fish station with Clemenza. Despite trying to serve out anything, he sent up raw scallops, and then, Ramsay saw broken pieces on the fish station, before asking him who sliced them as he felt he was sabotaged. It was then when Tavon revealed he was the one who cut the scallops poorly. After too many mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen, he felt very embarrassed, and said that anybody on the line who was not did not deserve to be in any kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Challenge, Justin was not seen during the scallop collecting, he refused to lose again, and was paired up with Brian. When the men had no dishes on the board, he decided to send up his and Brian’s attempt for the hell of it, but it was rejected for having poorly cut scallops as Ramsay felt they looked more like rectangles than circles. The blue team lost the challenge 2-6, and they were punished by cleaning up the ice from the front entrance, prepping prawns for the following night’s service, and drinking a scallop shake. During dinner service, Justin was on the meat station with Clemenza. When Chris struggled on scallops, he said they could not keep messing up on scallops before deciding to help fish. Then, despite making perfectly cooked Wellingtons, he was forced to take them back due to Chris' raw opa. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he accused Chris of fucking him over that night, and considered Don for elimination for struggling on the pizzas. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next day, a pissed Justin told the women to shut up after Barbie, Tiffany, and Robyn argued. During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, Justin was on the pizza station with Clemenza. At one point, he put a hold on Clemenza and Royce arguing, and when Clemenza sent up a raw pizza, he asked how the latter could fuck up a pizza when it took two seconds to cook. When the red team were sent in to help out, he wanted nobody else to help him, but Christina said that it was no longer a challenge, and that they had to serve the immigrants. The blue team lost the challenge, and they were punished with hard labor at Ballona Wetlands. During the punishment, he was proud on how they came together and got the job done. During dinner service, Justin was on the appetizer station with Royce. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. Episode 4 While going back to the dorms, Justin felt they won because they fought through that night. The next day, a group of dogs were let loose in the dorms, and their loud barking woke up the chefs, confusing Barbie. Once up, Sous Chef Scott gave them overalls to put on During the Creative Lamb Challenge, Justin was seen grabbing potatoes. He was paired up with Guy on the rack of lamb, and they were still seen discussing ideas. They were the third pair from the blue team to have their dish be judged by Ramsay, and went up against Robyn and Barbie. He presented their grilled rack of lamb with a roasted garlic and basil puree and turnip three ways, and after tasting it, Ramsay said that it worked, and they won that round over Robyn and Barbie. The blue team won 3-2, and were rewarded with a VIP trip to the Hollywood Park racetrack, and when Clemenza asked for some cash to gamble, Ramsay gave them $100 to use, and asked them not to spend it on hot dogs. During the reward, he said he did not want to send somebody home that night, and Patrick agreed as he wanted to stay focused that night. During dinner service, Justin was on the appetizer station with Clemenza. At one point, he told the men to let him and Brian talk for appetizers, which Ramsay liked. Per Ramsay’s instruction, he went over to fish and saw that Brian burned the refire. When Brian got kicked out of the kitchen, he took over the fish station, and got his sea bass accepted. Two hours into dinner service, Ramsay ordered the men for two sea bass immediately, but for some reason, both him and Royce were cooking fish. Infuriated by that, Ramsay kicked both him and Royce out of the kitchen, and he knew he got kicked out because Ramsay was fed up with the latest mistake. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. Justin was not nominated for elimination, and after Don's elimination, he welcomed Roshni as a new teammate. Episode 5 During the Mexican Cuisine Challenge, Justin felt good to have his dish tasted by other people in the hopes it was good after guest judges Thomas Ortega and John Sedlar arrived. He made the soup, was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Tiffany. He made a pickled shrimp tortilla soup, and while it was praised for tasting good, he lost that round to Tiffany. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping for Mexican Night, which included making both the salsa and the tortilla by hand, and eating tripe for lunch. During the Mexican Night dinner service, Justin was on appetizer station with Clemenza. At one point, he decided to walk the pork up despite Clemenza’s protest, and sure enough, it was raw, and it led to Ramsay kicking the two men out of the kitchen. As they left, Clemenza angrily told him that the pork was not ready and asked how fucking dumb he could be as he admitted to his mistake. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6/7 Before the Fashion Night Planning Challenge, Justin said that Asian fusion did not excite him as much as the models did. He was paired up with Brian on the appetizer dish, and during the cooking, he discussed a lobster medallion dish. They were the first pair from the blue team to have their dish judged, and went up against the pair of Christina and Dana. He presented their seasonal bean salad with lobster and fennel foam, but the presentation was immediately criticized for being unappealing, especially with the foam component as Ramsay compared it to regurgitated vomit, while Patrick himself commented that he would never do a foam component. However, he did not like the judge’s criticism, and asked if they never seen foam before, while the taste itself was criticized for a sweet foam and a bland taste overall. They lost that round to the pair of Dana and Christina, but the blue team eventually won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a $1000 shopping spree at the M. Fredric boutique along with a wine tasting excursion at the Rosenthal Estate. During the reward, he loved shopping, especially as it was not his money to spend it on. At the wine tasting, he and Guy got annoyed by Patrick's explanation on the wine as they wanted to enjoy themselves. During prep, Justin did not see the big deal of Clemenza’s dish as the puttanesca sauce was just a simple tomato sauce. Before service began, Clemenza decided to cook four portions of scallops before the doors had open, and he asked the latter what the fuck he was doing. During the Fashion Night dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Roshni. At one point, he, Roshni, and Clemenza got their first dishes of appetizers accepted, and during the second fashion show, he asked how the fuck could he work with the show going on. When Clemenza was struggling to find a tray for the refire, he called him a lost cat. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he felt defeated, felt the blue team was strong with their bounce back, but felt the red team were better than them that night. Later, he considered Guy as the blue team’s second nominee, and Patrick agreed to that. Justin was not nominated for elimination, and when Ramsay asked him who should go home, he said Clemenza. Episode 8 During the Four Ingredient Challenge, Justin grabbed monkfish, lasagna sheets, heirloom tomatoes, and quail eggs for his dish. During the cooking, he was happy with his monkfish, and decided to make a monkfish ravioli with his lasagna sheets as he wanted to make a ballsy move, which Ramsay deemed adventurous. After the guest judges were revealed, he felt an amazing thing despite not normally getting excited for special judges. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Tiffany. He made a five spiced roasted monkfish and chive ravioli with roasted quail egg and heirloom tomato salad, it was praised for looking beautiful, tasting nice, and overall, it surprisingly worked. So, he scored 6 stars. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 29-30, and they were punished by cleaning up the dorms and prepping for that night’s dinner service During dinner service, Justin was on the dessert station and hosted Tito Ortiz at the chef's table, even though he called it nerve wracking, before hoping the blue team did not look like idiots. After Clemenza sent up chewy pasta, he said he never saw somebody fuck anything up so badly. Later, he welcomed Ortiz, and admitted being nervous as he never waited on somebody before. After multiple mistakes, Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen, despite himself begging to stay. Back at the dorms, he felt Ramsay was mad that night. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. Justin was not nominated for elimination, and when Ramsay asked him who should go home, he said Roshni. Episode 9/10 The next day, Justin was one of the chefs that listened to Kimmie's rap. During the Creative Steak Challenge, he went up against Tiffany, and their ingredients were filet, beets, carrots, zucchini, and chorizo. That dismayed him has he had terrible luck due to having two sweet vegetables, a boring vegetable, and asked what the fuck he was going to do. During the cooking, he had no idea what he was doing with his ingredients, but wanted to show Ramsay what he could do. Later, he felt Clemenza was moving too slow to his liking, and feared that the rib eye was raw. He was the first person from the red team to have his dish judged, presented his filet with truffle smashed beets, glazed carrots, chorizo cream sauce, and a chorizo zucchini cake, before expressing nervousness over the choice of ingredients and hoped Ramsay liked his creativity. The dish was praised for having the smokiness of the chorizo coming through, and having the beets taste very good, with the only problem being that Ramsay wanted to eat more. He scored that round over Tiffany, and before heading back, Ramsay told him that it was the best dish he tasted from him so far, making him feel good to receive a compliment from a chef of Ramsay’s caliber. The blue team won the challenge 3-2, and they were were rewarded with a shopping spree at Sur la Table and lunch at Comme Ca. During the reward, he took notice of Clemenza's purchases. The next day, Justin was one of the chefs who listened to Robyn's rant about the red team. During prep, he was nervous as Ramsay was opening a steakhouse, and wanted Steak Night to be on point. So, he tried to take the lead for the men on prep, but Brian felt he needed to relax, and Clemenza felt he was micromanaging everybody, before telling him to shut up unless he needed help. Before service began, Ramsay told him that because his dish was the best of the previous challenge, his filet mignon dish was added on the menu, making him feel honored. During the Family-Steak Night dinner service, Justin was on the appetizer station with Brian. When Brian tried to lighten the mood by joking around and doing silly voices, he annoyingly told the former to shut the fuck up as he did not find it funny. When Patrick was briefly kicked out of the kitchen, he took over meat, and when the former sent up a raw filet, he confirmed that it was not the same dish served to Ramsay the day before. After Patrick was kicked out, he took over meat, and got his attempts accepted. Eventually, he, Brian, and Clemenza were the only men left in the kitchen, and Ramsay asked them to help out the red team. When the red team's arguments did not quell, he told the women to watch their language for the kids. When the red team were kicked out of the kitchen, the three men were left to complete their tickets. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. Justin was not nominated for elimination, and after Patrick's elimination, he welcomed Robyn as a new teammate. Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Although Justin was not nominated for elimination, he was called forward with the entire blue team after they couldn't decide between Clemenza or Brian as the second nominee. Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19/20 Trivia *He participated in the sixth different-gender finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the tenth runner-up, and seventh male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the first contestant ever to accomplish a perfect score of 4 during the Blind Taste Test. Quotes *(About Tavon) "I'm working with scallops that are complete shit. I was completely sabotaged." *(About Robyn) "Before Robyn got here, the blue team never, ever argued about anything. Now we gotta fucking deal with turmoil, bullshit, fucking schizos. Enough's enough, go home." *(About Russell) "Don't be coming in here and running your mouth, "Oh somebody's going home" Yeah somebody's going home, your ass is going home tonight!! You know just like you did before, you're going home again." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Hot Men Category:Nicest Category:Funniest Category:Fan Favorite Category:Finalists Category:Runner Up